adventures at the pink palace (Mystery kids crossover)
by pinkfeiry
Summary: With the news of the new neighbors, Coraline wasn't as exited as her parents. But after metting Norman and the Pine twins they became good friends. And when dangers from the past came back to hunt her, they turn out to be the best team to solve the mysteries of the old house... and finding love on the way. Contains parapines (Norman x Dipper) and love buttom (Coraline x Wybie)


She had been looking for her daughter all over the apartment, she even poked her head out the window and yelled her name, without getting a response. Then she tried by calling at her cellphone, she didn't pick up. Then she started to get annoyed, more than worried. She knew she was fine, just didn't know where. She finally asked her husband who quietly told her she had got on the roof to take care of her plants. The women left straight to the place after thank him.

She climb up the giant stairs and poked the head looking for her. As expected, there she was, busy attending some pots and a creeper. She was so entertained she didn't even notice her mother was there until she called her.

-Coraline!- The young woman turn to see her mother and smiled to her.

-¿What is it?- Asked short of distracted, still focused on her plants.

-Could you get down a second? There's something i want to talk to you about-

-¿Why don't you come here?- She proposed with light smile. The older woman responded with a grin. Coraline nodded comprehensive and obey.

When they arrived to the kitchen the young girl with blue hair took off the garden gloves and served herself a glass of water. The day was very cloudy, but she had been on the roof many hours

-So- she started the conversation -what do you want to talk about?- Her mother showed a huge smile.

-I have some good news. Someone already bought the other spaces of the apartment-

-So?- She responded short of confused . She didn't get what was the "good" part of the news.

-And the families who did have kids of your age!- Then Coraline understood, her mom had spended years, literally, trying to convince her to get along with more people of her age, besides Wybie. She shoved a smile that was a mixed between sarcastic and hussy before asking for details. Didn't see why not encourage her good mood, she liked seen her like that.

-How many?-

-Well the Babcock's have a daugher of 21 and a son of 16, and the Pine's have twins of 17- She heard her carefully while she drank from the glass. As soon as she heard the word twins her eyes open with excitement. She dropped the glass to talk.

-Cool! Are they both boys?-

-A boy and a girl-

-Aren't those half twins?-

-Half twins look different, they just were born at the same time-

-Aahhhhhhh, sure-

-Why don't you say hi to them when the arrived? they'll move in a couple of months-

-Sure- She answered happily finishing her glass. Then she settled her glass and took the gloves. She was planning on come back to the roof when her mother called her.

-And Coraline- She turn her head to see her -Try to cover your arms when they do- She said it with a grin that was an attempt smile. Coraline grunge slightly. She was talking about her tattoos of course. She had a black cat on her right arm and Mushkas on her left one. Her mother never liked them. She made them behind her backs. It took her months to find out since because of the weather she always had her arms covered. But one day she neglected and her parents saw them. They grunted her of course, it was the two most boring months of her life. But it was more than a year ago, they should be used to them already. Though there was no use on discussing with her and the theme wasn't worth it.

-Alright, i'll put something on-

-Thankyou Coraline- She said with a sincere smile. The girl smiled her back and left the kitchen. She walked to the roof thinking of her future neighbors. They could be interesting. The truth is she felt very lonely since the ladies and Bobinsky died. But well, they were already old and the eccentric acrobatic suffered an accident. She miss them, and when Wybie wasn't around she had no one to talk to. Yeah. They could be fun.

Months passed and the so expected day finally came. A car and a pantechnicon parked in front of the apartment building. Coraline and her parents were already out to receive them. The blue hair girl, was wearing a denim jacket (requested by her mother) and lack pants. sitting on the railing and stretching her neck curiously. Her smile started to grow when the doors of the car opened. Her parents also had a notable excitement. The first person who came out was a young blondie with a horsetail, stretching and whining for the long trip. After her there were two adults and the last one a boy with short of a serious expression. This one called Coraline's attention, not because of his completely pointy hair, or his punk clothes. But because of the tattoos poking out of his neck, both front and back. She couldn't tell what they were but she was going to find out. He seemed to notice her curiosity because he turn to look at her. He got a bit of confidence from her wide smile and responded.

-Welcome! you must be the Babcock's- the women received them quickly extending her hand to the adults. They greeted her back and start with the presentations. Coraline run to the boy in a second.

-Hi, i'm Coraline Jones-

-Norman Babcock- he answered with a slight smile

-Nice tattoos- She pointed without wasting any time -What are they?-

-The one on my neck is a spider web- He shook his head back to show her the one on his front neck- and i've got a backbone on my back, but i got more- He pulled his hands of his pockets to show her. And indeed they had sewing, but also eyes on the back; left open and right closed; and the words EVIL DEATH on the knuckles, from right to left. The girl loved them, and she praised them.

-Your parents let you did get all of them?-

-Actually the first one that's on my arm was a birthday present. I payed the rest when i got a job of a tattoo shop-

-Arggg i'm so jealous! i did two on my arms behind their backs and they grounded me for two months - Norman laugh at her complaint. He liked her already, just this time, it looked like he could give himself the luxury of thinking he could fit in there. -maybe we could get inside and i'll show you the rest of them-

-Sure, come in- she entered the house holding the door for him.

Outside everyone seemed too busy introducing each other to notice the ones missing, Courtney was distracted calling someone and not very interested in the neighbors. But eventually they started talking about their "kids" - well now that you mention it, where are they?- mention Sandra

-Ohh, they're probably inside, maybe we should join them- answered Coraline's mother

And so, they headed inside, and how great was their surprise when they found a shirtless norman looking very closely the tattoos on her right arm, she was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

-Looks like you've made a friend already uhh Norman?- ask her mother with a smile

He turn to her a little distracted -yeah, i think so- Both teens laugh happy. So far Coraline was glad with the new neighbors. She only hoped the twins are just as interesting.


End file.
